1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electric motors, primarily for vehicles, in the form of motor-wheels, and is intended for use in electrically propelled bicycles, wheelchairs, workshop machinery, electric cars and other vehicles and machines.
2. General Background of the Invention
Collector motor-wheels with no reduction gear, in which the rotation of the wheel is brought about directly by the electromagnetic interaction of a magnetic stator-and-rotor system, are known (SU 628008A[15 Oct. 1978]; SU 910480A[07 Mar. 1982]; SU 1725780A3 [07 Apr. 1992]; U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,623; U.S. Pat. No. 6,492,756). Each of these items are incorporated herein by reference.
One of the main problems facing developers of electric motors of this type is to increase torque without significantly increasing the power (in particular, the voltage) of the supply source.
One possible way to solve this problem is multiplication—increasing the number of components of the electric motor (permanent magnets and electromagnets). This was the approach taken by the author of the invention patented as Russian Federation patent No. 2129965. In the electric motor described in this patent, the permanent magnets are fixed to the annular magnetic conductor of the stator in two parallel rows, polarity alternation being longitudinal (magnets in one line) and transverse (adjacent magnets of different rows have opposite polarity). Each of the two rows of permanent magnets has a corresponding rotor section with electromagnets facing the permanent magnets of the stator in “their own” row. The electric motor could be described as having two stators with a common magnetic conductor and two rotors (also with a common magnetic conductor).